


Nymphaeaceae

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Harems, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex Work, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sidon already enjoys his lovely Ravio, but Link is a wondrous addition.





	1. Ravio (1/2)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Shorter version [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11604762). May continue this per interest... more tags to come.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Ravio’s life is currently the best it’s ever been. There isn’t any contest, any doubt. When he leans back against the smooth rim of the pool, he lets his mouth smile with his joy, lets it open wide with his pleasure, lets his subtle gasps and languid moans reverberate around the harem room. They echo back to him, dancing along the quaking water. The crystalline surface is broken only by Ravio’s torso and the tip of a single red fin, and of course all the ripples made when Ravio gyrates forward. He tries not to, of course. He tries to be still, as he wants others to do when he’s attending them. But Prince Sidon’s just so _good_ to him.

And Sidon’s _good at this_ , like he’s good at everything, his warm, wet mouth completely locked around Ravio’s pulsing cock. A long, thick tongue and puckered lips protect him from the danger of Sidon’s teeth, but Ravio no longer worries about that—Sidon’s never scraped him. At least, not _down there._ And usually not any where else. Zoras are said to be _feral_ , ferocious monsters with knives in their mouths and swords on their fingers, but Sidon’s a gentle soul, and he only ever leaves bruises when Ravio allows it, even then only faint: Sidon handles him with care. 

Sidon sucks him deep and hums around his shaft, making him cry out and buck forward again, his hands darting to Sidon’s crest. There’s no hair for Ravio to touch, just strangely slick skin, if that’s even what it really is. Scales or something, he doesn’t know—doesn’t care. Whatever Sidon’s made of, it’s pure perfection. The inside of Sidon’s mouth is a velvety furnace that licks at Ravio from all sides, and when Sidon sucks on him, Ravio sees stars. 

He tosses his head back, dilated eyes barely taking in the coral-like ceiling, lit with only a few candles and the iridescent light off the pool. This room is beautiful. Zora’s Domain is beautiful. And Sidon’s _gorgeous_ : everything Ravio’s ever wanted. 

Well. And money. And strength. Ravio’s protected here, safe, and Sidon gifts him whatever he should ask for. And Sidon sucks his cock like a dream. Even though _Ravio’s_ the servant. He should be attending his prince. He did this morning—went on all fours beside his Hylian bed while Sidon loomed over him and stuffed him full. Just thinking about it makes his hole twitch. He never understands how his body recovers after; Sidon’s _huge_. Sidon’s lovely. Sidon slides down to the head and swirls the tip of an eager tongue around the slit, then sinks back to the base. Ravio squirms, palms digging into Sidon’s crest, and pants some broken form of Sidon’s name. 

He doesn’t want it to end. He has enough practice that it won’t, not just yet—he wants to have the beloved prince of the Zoras between his legs as long as possible. But he hears steps entering the chamber too soon, and a long shadow casts over the ceiling, thrown there by one candle or another. Bazz politely averts his eyes.

Ravio preemptively pouts. He’d tell the guard to go away if he could—if he had the wherewithal or authority. But instead Bazz loudly clears his throat, and Sidon, somehow able to hear it from deep below the water, slides off of Ravio’s cock. Ravio shivers immediately at the loss, whining and reaching for Sidon’s broad chest as he breaches the surface. Sidon lets Ravio stubbornly cling to him but still turns his face to Bazz, asking, “Yes?”

“There’s someone at the bridge who wants to apply for... well...” Bazz pauses awkwardly, gesturing about, even though it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Ravio knows other royalty that have harems—Prince Revali’s is legendary for its size. But Sidon’s cuter. And nicer. And Ravio can really _shine_ with him, so Ravio applied here first and hasn’t looked back since. He hopes Sidon stays with him and only him, because since Fronk and Mei left to be with one another, the whole ‘harem’ really has been just _him_. He’s gotten all of Sidon’s attention. All of the time Sidon can spare. And he wants it all. 

But Sidon looks curious, and he presses, “Oh?”

“He’s a Hylian, Your Highness,” Bazz reports. And that’s all he offers. Ravio would’ve cut him off anyway. 

Leaning up to nip at the creamy underside of Sidon’s strong jaw, Ravio coos and nuzzles pointedly into Sidon’s neck. He makes a show of rocking his body against Sidon’s under the water, slipping off the submerged shelf he’d been sitting on to wrap his naked thighs around Sidon’s massive cocks, catching both of them and squeezing. Sidon’s breath comes shorter, and Ravio opens his mouth along Sidon’s shoulder, biting into it the way Zoras do when they mate. 

With a small, stifled groan, Sidon grunts, “Thank you, Bazz. But I don’t think I need anymore...”

Ravio’s already smirking. That should be the end of it. All the Zoras listen to Sidon; they adore him, if possible, even more than Ravio does. But then Bazz presses, “Forgive me, but I think you should see this one, Your Highness. You may find him... interesting. ...And it has been well known that your harem is rather... ah, small... since the departure of Fronk and Mei, who of course still love you dearly—”

“Very well,” Sidon sighs, causing Bazz to just trail off and Ravio to bite harder into him. Given how dull Ravio’s teeth are and how thick Sidon’s hide is, it probably doesn’t do much. He chews angrily at Sidon anyway until Sidon lightly pulls him off—an easy feat, given that all of Sidon’s muscles are at least twice the size of Ravio’s. 

Sidon sits Ravio back against the shelf, smiles fondly down at him, and presses a chaste kiss against his forehead. Ravio’s cock is too hard for that kind of nonsense. He tries to reach Sidon’s mouth, but Sidon dodges it and tells him, “I am sorry, my love. I will make this up to you, I promise.”

Ravio just huffs in frustration, glaring away over Sidon’s shoulder. Sidon still swims to the edge of the pool and climbs out, and Ravio’s not mad enough to not look at Sidon’s ass when he emerges—tight and red and gloriously bare. But the Zoras never wear proper clothes, and even the ones Ravio’s been given are too skimpy to really count. 

In the luxury of his prince’s harem room, he doesn’t care if he’s butt naked. He slumps deeper into the pool and begrudgingly sets in with his own hand to finish what Sidon started.

* * *

As soon as Ravio’s come—which isn’t long, once he wants to—he’s into his purple mini-skirt and out onto the upper levels of the domain, where he can come to the railing and look down on the central platform. The entrance bridge leads right there, and sure enough, he can see Sidon speaking to the new recruit at the crux. The bright sun’s still high enough to have dried Sidon off, though his body shines anyway, and the short Hylian in front of him seems to glow. Ravio instantly sizes up the competition, and then he freezes.

For competition, the new recruit looks remarkable like an ally. Or rather, like _him_. It’s been a while since Ravio really examined his own reflection aside from the murky one in the water, but he still knows what his face looks like. And it looks like the man talking to Sidon stole it.

Well, the man isn’t talking. He’s quiet as Sidon speaks—or at least, Ravio can’t see his lips moving; it’s too far away to hear much over the wind. He can still see the clear blue of the young man’s eyes, the golden glow of his hair, the thin yet toned body hidden under a simple beige tunic and trousers. The colouring’s all different, foreign, even, exotic to what Ravio’s used to, but the shape’s more than familiar. He doesn’t know if that makes it worse or better. 

But then the man’s eyes catch on Ravio’s, peering all the way up to the balcony where Ravio’s perched, and Ravio’s breath catches in his throat. He’s held captive by that gaze, and he sees in it a strange strength he isn’t used to in the likes of Hylians. Sidon sees where the man’s looking and turns, then smiles up at Ravio and gives a little wave.

Ravio returns the wave. But it takes him a second to decide on the smile. When he does, he knows it’s like giving his approval. He doubts Sidon would accept someone that Ravio hated, no matter how cute. And this man is _very_ cute. That’s what ultimately makes up Ravio’s mind—Sidon’s wonderful with sharing, and if Ravio’s going to have a playmate, this is the sort of one he wants. 

And it looks like the man doesn’t talk much. Which is good, because Ravio has plenty to say. The man still says nothing when Sidon turns back to him, their ‘conversation’ resumed.

Ravio leaves the railing. He knows just where he wants to be when the blond’s shown around—his bed, looking as delectable as possible.


	2. Ravio (2/2)

Ravio’s sprawled out on the bed when the door cricks open, and he instantly strikes his best pose at the sound. Lying on his stomach with his knees folded and his ankles crossed in the air, he has his skirt rolled up high enough to show the hump of his bare rear, the ends of both cheeks peeking out beneath. He lifts his head off the pillow and lifts one arm up to prop his chin on. He lowers his lashes, licks his lips to make them shine, and watches as his giant prince ushers the little Hylian through the door. 

On closer inspection, the boy is even more attractive than Ravio thought. _Definitely_ a desirable playmate. But Ravio’s smile is only for Sidon. 

“This is Link,” Sidon tells him, giving Ravio a hearty smile, voice unaffected by how arousing Ravio’s trying to look. Sidon’s the most genuine person he knows, and as easy as Sidon is to seduce, he’s just as staunchly _good_ , and he behaves only chaste and light with the new recruit. His hand rests lightly on Link’s shoulder, even though he could easily have his thick arm around Link’s waist, his claws kneading Link’s ass, his cocks already out and hard from just how beautiful Link and Ravio both are. Instead, Sidon’s crotch is flat and smooth, his slit barely visible. Ravio tries not to take offense.

“Link,” Sidon continues, looking fondly down at the short blond. “This is Ravio, my partner. He’s quite the provocative little heathen, but he’s a good man deep down, I assure you.” Ravio just scrunches his nose at the description, even though Sidon looks at him with sparkling affection. “He can explain things better to you, as he’s in the same position as you, and I hope he can make you feel at home here. But if you have any trouble, you are also always free to find me, and I will aid you as best I can.” Link tilts his head at this, but Ravio knows how sincere Sidon is—he might be a prince, but he’s still always available to his lovers. 

Ravio does note, with a little flare of warmth in his chest, that Sidon referred to him as a _partner_. With Sidon, it’s an apt description. It’s still nice to hear. Ravio lifts his free hand to give a little wave, trying to look friendly, if only because Link looks a lovely thing to snap right up. It’s a shame he came in such plain clothes—he probably looks glorious naked. 

When Link says nothing in the offered silence, Ravio asks, “So, where’re you from?”

Link’s face, otherwise mildly shy but mostly impassive, suddenly stains a light pink. He looks strangely bothered, more so than he did at the notion of joining a harem, and it makes Ravio feel vaguely sorry to have asked. 

“Link’s quiet,” Sidon gently tells him, though Ravio could’ve figured that out for himself. “I don’t think he’s ready to tell us much yet, but hopefully, we’ll be able to earn his trust with time.”

Link dares a look over his shoulder, then dons a small, sheepish smile, and Sidon grins broadly. Despite his many sharp teeth, there’s nothing scary about it. At least, Ravio knows him well enough to think that. But Link, not knowing anything of Sidon yet beyond that towering visage, doesn’t at all flinch away. He only blushes deeper, then lowers his eyes.

“Unfortunately, I have to be heading out now—I have a council meeting to attend to. Ravio, I trust I can leave you to make Link more comfortable?”

Ravio grins slyly and nods, then slips off the bed to come collect Link’s hand.

* * *

For most of that day, Ravio takes Link on a tour of the domain. He shows Link the central square—even though it’s more of a circle than a square—the fountain, and the pools behind it that many Zoras sleep in. He brings Link to the inn and the shop, where Ravio makes a few introductions, but he stops when he realizes that he has to do them all—Link still hasn’t said a word. Ravio even shows Link the shrine room, which makes Link’s eyes grow wide, and Ravio gets to boast of how mysterious it is and that few are even allowed here—but Prince Sidon is, and they’re allowed everywhere that he is. 

Ravio doesn’t show Link the throne room or council chambers, but he does point out where they are, and he gestures vaguely along the perimeter of the domain, explaining how the different walkways connect to one another. He also expressly explains not to go beyond them—he won’t even go to the outer paths himself, because the world beyond is dangerous, as Link must know. When they finish with the upper level, Link makes a move to the northern bridge, but Ravio quickly pulls him back and repeats the warning. This time, Link seems to listen, though he doesn’t look half so afraid as he should. 

The harem room they left through is the last on the tour, because they need to come back soon anyway—by then, dinner’s approaching, and Ravio wants Sidon to be able to feed Link in cuter clothes. Ravio asks what Link’s favourite colour is—his own being bright purple, which he officially dubs off-limits for Link—and when Link doesn’t answer, he decides for himself that it’s either green or blue. But turquoise will have to do for now, because Ravio’s wardrobe is limited. Fortunately, their bodies are nearly identical, and Link should fit fine into his things. 

There isn’t much to point out in the harem room, because it’s only one large, circular expanse comprised mostly of the pool in the middle. The small room beyond is where the bed is, with a wardrobe and a desk and a window that looks out across the water, into the hills beyond. Link looks out through it as Ravio sorts through his clothes, explaining over his shoulder, “This was just a storage area before—Fronk and Mei slept in the pool like most Zoras, but when Sidon got me, he had this room properly built for me. And then Fronk and Mei wound up falling in love with each other—I can’t figure out why they didn’t want to just stay with Sidon too, but whatever, all the more hunky-prince time for me!”

When he finds the flimsy turquoise skirt he was thinking of, patterned with little white swirls, he turns to hold it up towards Link. Then he thinks to ask, even though Link never answers, “Have you been in a harem before?”

Link looks around and lightly shakes his head. He might be blushing again. It compliments his blue eyes and sunshine-coloured hair, and even the little blue hoops that pierce his pointed ears. Even though he stands tall and taut, looking out into the hills with a hardened sort of spirit, there’s a softness to his beauty that Ravio finds wholly compelling. He looks wondrous silhouetted in the evening light through the window, glowing gold around his frame. As silent as Link is, Ravio can tell there’s a lot to him. 

Ravio comes over to peck Link’s cheek, which inflames the blush, and then Ravio murmurs close to his face, “It’s okay. You’re cute. You’ll do well.” When Ravio pushes the miniskirt into Link’s hands, Link hesitates, but takes it. 

He sucks in a breath and nods, then gives Ravio a small, hopeful smile.

* * *

They wind up sharing dinner alone in the pool, the chef personally bringing them a wide range of dishes set down at the edge. Ravio takes advantage of the occasion, plucking up sweet things from each plate to pop into his mouth. Link eats more conservatively, but that suits Ravio just as well—more for him. 

When they’re finished, there’s nothing left to do but head back to bed—it seems unlikely Sidon will be joining them tonight, and in retrospect, Ravio thinks that’s a conscious choice—he probably wants Link to feel more comfortable, getting used to things without his ‘boss’ around. It’s fine by Ravio, because it means he gets to pull Link towards the bed and examine his new partner awash in the moonlight. Standing bare, exposed everywhere except for the thin strip of fabric around his crotch, Link’s just as gorgeous as Ravio expected. His flat chest has a bit more tone to it than Ravio’s, the faint lines of muscle indenting the otherwise soft skin, and his pink nipples look small and ripe for the taking. There are several places on Link’s creamy body that Ravio wants to feel beneath his tongue, but first, Ravio just presses a chaste kiss against Link’s lips. Link’s eyes flutter down to it, but he makes no other move. Ravio purrs low, “Prince Sidon is very generous, you know. He doesn’t mind sharing. And he likes when his servants play with each other, so they stay happy, and they get lots of practice. ...Do you want to practice with me, Link?”

Link lightly frowns, as though he hadn’t even considered Ravio an option. But he takes a moment to let his eyes sweep down Ravio’s figure, and Ravio wills Link to want him. He’s sure he can see interest there. Finally, Link nods.

So Ravio smiles sweetly and murmurs against his lips, “I’m glad. I want you to be a good boy for my prince... so I’d better show you what he likes...”

And Sidon loves to claim Ravio’s mouth, so Ravio dives forward and fills Link with his tongue. When Sidon does it, Ravio’s entirely taken up, jaw stretched wide and throat nearly gagging on it. But Ravio’s nowhere near so big, so he only licks Link out, curling deep inside and moaning between them. Link makes a whining noise and arches into him, slowly returning the kiss. Ravio can already tell Link doesn’t have much experience—or maybe Ravio’s just gone too far too fast—but it doesn’t matter. Ravio instantly likes the way Link tastes, and he lifts his hands to thread through Link’s honey hair, holding Link in for _more_.

At first, all they do is kiss, albeit hotter than foreplay should dictate—but Ravio can’t help himself. He hasn’t been able to guide a kiss with a mouth of his size for a while, and as much as he loves sucking on Sidon’s massive tongue, this is a delicious alternative. Link’s hands finally lift to Ravio’s sides, only lightly holding his hips, but the more they kiss, the bolder Link becomes. His thumbs start to caress Ravio’s skin, causing Ravio to shudder, and then he turns to fall onto the bed, tugging Link down with him. 

Link falls half atop him, held up on hands and knees, and Ravio moves backwards without looking, shuffling along until his head’s resting in the pillows. He pulls Link after him so the two of them can lie side by side. It makes it easier to line up their bodies—a perfect fit. Ravio kisses Link the whole time—once he’s started, he finds it difficult to stop. 

He wants to fuck Link. He badly wants Link split open on his cock, or maybe to feel Link throbbing inside him, just _something_ more. There are so many things he could teach Link, so many fun places to start. But Ravio doesn’t think that’d be right. Link was hired for _Sidon_ , and Sidon should have the first chance at him, both ends. 

The thought doesn’t stop him from running his hands slowly down Link’s body. He spends a lot of time in Link’s hair, but then he winds his way along Link’s throat, feeling the racing pulse and boiling warmth of smooth Hylian skin. He traces down Link’s shoulders, squeezing and moaning at the meat of Link’s biceps. He follows along Ling’s chest, stopping to kneads Link’s pecs, his thumbs falling to Link’s nipples and rubbing over them until they pebble—Link must be extra sensitive there, because he starts to whimper and rock his hips into Ravio’s. Ravio can feel just how hard Link is; it keeps sliding against his own. It’s an amazing feeling. He wonders if Link’s cock looks like his too, and how the two of them would look side-by side in Sidon’s enormous fist. Or maybe Sidon might tie them together, or suck them both in at once. Ravio’s hips start to grind into Link’s too, even though he was trying to hold back. 

When Link’s nipples are red and raw, vivid even in the pale moonlight, Ravio moves on, dipping around the jut of Link’s hipbones and curving along the back—he grabs Link’s ass and squeezes one full cheek, groaning delightedly at the feeling. He’s sure Link has an amazing hole. And he wants to finger it, but he resists, only because he loves Sidon so very much, and he wants Link to report that Ravio behaved. Ravio might be a ‘provocative little heathen’, but he’s _Sidon’s_ heathen, and he tries to be good for his prince. Thinking of Sidon being pleased with him, petting him and praising him, only speeds him to his own end. He forgets himself and thrusts his hand finally between Link’s legs, grabbing Link through the skirt. Link cries out into his mouth, and Ravio squeezes it, then starts to rapidly pump the trapped shaft. 

He could come any minute. He will, if he lets himself, and he doesn’t want to come alone. He needs Link to be first. And Link seems close to the edge. As wordless as he’s been until now, his voice still lets out a litany of little noises, each more erotic than the last. Ravio muffles most of them with his tongue, but they still escape around the edges, made all the wetter and hotter for it. Ravio can feel the front of Link’s skirt staining. 

He pumps harder, and then Link _screams_ , his mouth falling away from the kiss as his whole body arches forward. He bursts in Ravio’s hand, Ravio only regretting that the fabric covers it. Even while Link’s groaning and coming down, Ravio’s letting himself spill over the edge, and he tenses and comes against the sturdy feeling of Link’s body, gluing his skirt to his thigh. 

He’s dizzy with it for the first few seconds afterwards, feeling light and wonderful, breathing just as hard as Link is. The air is stifling between them, but neither pulls away. The room already reeks of sex, but that’s nothing new. 

Then Link shuffles closer, nuzzling sweetly into him. Ravio smiles and noses back, murmuring, “I shouldn’t have put you in that skirt. Then I could be licking your cum out of my palm right now.” Link stops, turning scarlet, and Ravio sighs, “I bet it’s tasty.” 

Sidon would probably call him incorrigible. But Sidon loves him. And Ravio thinks Link might come to love him too. At least, he hopes so. He already knows he likes Link. 

And he mumbles, without bothering to wash or climb under the blankets, “Good night, Link,” before he shuts his eyes to sleep.


	3. Sidon (1/2)

Sidon can hardly contain his excitement. He feels like he’s still drifting through the water as he walks to his harem room, his thoughts full of one thing only: _Link_. He’s been able to think of little else since Link arrived. The meetings he’s since attended have been a waste; he hardly remembers anything of them. He wanted to bail entirely and use his royal prerogative to devote all his time to his newest partner instead. 

But he also wanted to give Link a fair chance to settle in, and he figured that that time would be more comfortable for Link without his new boss around. Sidon’s acutely aware of just how big he is compared to Hylians—one of his cocks alone is nearly the size of Ravio’s arm. He has no wish to intimidate Link before they even get to know one another. But he gave Link the full day and night off, and he’s sure Ravio used them to the fullest, showing Link everything imaginable. So now’s as good a time as any to go visit his harem.

He finds the pool in the main room empty, but he’d expected that—Ravio likes to sleep in when he can: he seems to adore luxuriating in all the royal treatment Sidon affords him. Link seems somewhat more humble, maybe used to working harder, but it’s still too early to tell any details. When Sidon wanders into the bedroom he’s had constructed for their kind, he finds them both asleep, cuddled into one another with their legs and arms tangled and their pretty faces sharing the same pillow. It’s somehow both unbearably cute and horrendously lewd, the way both are practically naked, and their flushed skin still glimmers with the remnants of sweat. He can smell the _sex_ on them. He only hopes Ravio didn’t work Link too hard on his first night—although Sidon can also understand how Link would’ve given in to Ravio’s attention. 

They’re very different creatures—Sidon’s already sure of that much. Yet their bodies are almost eerily similar, even their faces nearly identical—they could be twins if not for their disparate hair and eyes. Then Ravio’s open, bright green slits that flutter wider, until they fall to Sidon. It dashes Sidon’s expectations of who should be the early riser, but then, he has a feeling Ravio ran Link more ragged than Link’s used to.

Ravio grins as he stretches, having to turn half onto his back to avoiding knocking into Link, and he coos around a yawn, “Good morning, Your Highness.” When he’s finished, he squirms completely out of Link’s arms, only drawing more attention to his flawless figure, and then he’s worming his way out of bed and slipping to the floor.

He walks the few steps it takes to reach Sidon, and then he lifts up on his toes, little hands splayed across Sidon’s chest, and he purrs low and sensual, “You chose well, my prince.” He doesn’t have to say what for for Sidon to know. It pleases him tremendously to know that Ravio and Link will get along—he’d worried over that. Ravio can be jealous and difficult, but he’s also Sidon’s prized gem, and Sidon thoroughly enjoys crooking a finger under Ravio’s chin and hiking him up for a kiss. He only means for it to be light, knowing Ravio just woke up, but after seeing Ravio and Link together, Sidon finds it difficult to hold back, and his massive tongue is stuffing into Ravio’s tight mouth before he can stop it. Ravio only mewls around the girth and submissively sucks on it, more than used to servicing _all_ of Sidon’s needs. 

Sidon could kiss him all day. But over his slender shoulder, Link is waking, and eyes just as blue as Ravio’s are green dazedly glance over to them. Sidon forces himself to withdraw his tongue from Ravio’s mouth, even though Ravio whines so prettily, and Link looks a little interested himself. His pupils are slightly dilated. His cheeks are pink, though so are lots of places on his luscious body—he probably had dreams befitting a night with Ravio. 

Sidon clears his throat, deliberately steps back from Ravio, and works to regain himself. When he’s sure his cocks won’t be making a surprise appearance, he announces, “Link... I’d like to take you out for a swim today, if you wouldn’t mind.” 

Ravio would either leap at the chance or pout and insist on lazing about here instead. Link simply blinks, then glances to Ravio. It makes Sidon wonder if perhaps he should invite Ravio to come along to give Link some familiar comfort, but then Sidon knows they wouldn’t get much talking done at all. Besides, Link hardly looks afraid. 

Ravio shrugs, and Link looks back to Sidon to nod.

* * *

They don’t dive in as Sidon normally would, although Link doesn’t look at all nervous of the height when they walk past platforms without railings. Instead, Sidon takes them out into the greenery just beyond the first bridge, where he can guide Link lower down the twisting path until they can slip properly into the water. Link does so like an expert, popping under and emerging again with his face and hair glistening wet, looking, if possible, even more delectable. In the reflections of the shimmering surface, Link seems a star under the sun. Sidon almost feels overwhelmed to look at him; Sidon’s so _grateful_.

Sidon guides them back towards the domain, moving slowly against the slight current, and Link has little trouble keeping up. He surely would if Sidon moved at full speed, and at some point, Sidon knows he’ll have Link hold onto him and take Link for a proper speed run. But not yet. He doesn’t want to force Link to touch him before Link’s ready. So he goes at Link’s pace, down beneath the shadow of the bridge and up around the pillars that hold the domain free of the water. Link is as silent as ever as they go, and Sidon tells him over the rush of waves, “It’s safe here within our borders; my patrols take care of it. You may swim here whenever you wish.” Crossing into the open sky again, Sidon gestures to the east gate, where he explains, “You can see the patrol posted at every end. Unfortunately, I must spend much of my time with them, watching over my people, but I have no wish to neglect you. You have only to let me know if you need more attention.” He pauses at this, looking back to be sure Link understands the importance of this, but Link only blushes and frowns. In an attempt to lighten the mood, Sidon adds, “Ravio needs _lots_ of attention.” Link cracks a smile then—obviously, he’s learned much of Ravio already.

They swim a bit more, just enjoying the day, going in circles around the basin, and Sidon points out various fish and places. Link is perfect company, attentive and patient. 

When they come beneath a waterfall, Sidon wading just below the heavy spray, he comes to a stop. Having explained everything he could of the water, all that’s left to say is: “You’re a very good swimmer, Link.” And Link smiles widely at that, his gaze even lowering to avoid Sidon’s eyes, as though embarrassed by the praise. Maybe he doesn’t hear it enough, but Sidon gets the impression that Link’s the sort of man who’s good at _everything_.

And when Link looks up again, he comes a little closer. Sidon stays where he is, examining each subtle move Link makes, until Link’s less than an arm’s length away. Link’s captivating eyes run over him, along his broad chest, up his long neck, to rest on his face, his golden eyes and the crest between. Sidon finds himself minutely tensing, and he wonders if it’s at all possible that Link could actually be _attracted_ to him, even though they’re so very different. Ravio seems to like him, but Ravio’s a special breed. Link is a strong, sturdy Hylian from out in the rest of the world, and surely he could have anyone and everyone he wanted of his _own_ kind, not strange sea monsters that tower over him. 

But, Sidon reminds himself, Link _did_ apply for this job. Surely he must want it on some level. It isn’t as though he arrived in any state of terrible poverty, and even if he had, the domain would’ve had other work to offer. He looks like he’d do well in the guard. But he chose to be _Sidon’s_ , and now he looks at Sidon with his burning gaze, determined and impossible to resist.

For all Sidon knows, he still has no experience. He should still be handled with care. And Sidon worries endlessly over what to do about it, but while he’s fretting, Link closes the rest of the space between him, then bobs up in the water to brush his soft lips across Sidon’s mouth. Link’s lithe chest arches against his own, the drag of skin-on-skin only amplified by their different textures. Sidon shivers with feral _want_ , and he thrusts an arm out before Link can fall. He wraps it tight around Link’s waist, holding Link in and up, and before he knows it, his tongue is tracing the plush velvet of Link’s mouth, and then he’s pressing in. Link opens wide to swallow him.

Their first kiss is hard, deep, but _tender_ at the same time. Sidon slips inside, but he doesn’t thrust, not yet, nor curl about and try to fill Link up. He gives Link a chance to grow used to his size, until Link’s smooth palms are gliding along his shoulders. Link wraps around him, trying to deepen the kiss with every little movement, eyes falling closed and face flush with Sidon’s. Sidon’s in a dizzy sort of bliss.

It’s Link that first pulls back, doing so only to suck in air, and Sidon looks down at him while he pants. It looks as much from arousal as breathlessness. Somehow, Sidon still manages to murmur, “I apologize for my vigour.” Link lifts one golden brow, and Sidon explains, “I’m sorry. I know Hylians are delicate, and I promise you, I do my best to treat mine with loving care.”

Link says nothing of it, but his eyes say what Sidon can already tell: Link’s nowhere near delicate. He looks very much like he wants it just as hard as Sidon does, and he could take love as rough as Sidon wants to give.

Sidon dives back in for another wordless kiss. He fills Link’s mouth and thrusts his free hand into Link’s silken hair. He weaves through it but restrains himself from tugging it, from biting Link’s lips, from going any further. The kisses will have to be enough. 

For a time, they are.

Then Gruve calls him suddenly away over a Lionel sighting in the mountains. He wilts in Link’s arms, hating to leave, but he hugs Link fast before he goes, and Link bestows a parting kiss on him that leaves him giddy for the rest of the night.

* * *

He thinks of sleeping alone. It’d be the gentlemanly thing to do—give Link one more night to rest and adjust, even though he doubts Ravio’s letting Link get much rest at all. He’s tired himself, but he longs to see Link again more than he craves sleep, and he finds himself giving in. 

He wanders into the harem room, still debating with himself, only to find Link and Ravio both out in the pool. The place is appropriately dark for the evening, but the iridescent stone of the ceiling bounces bright blue reflections off the water. Ravio and Link are ethereally up-lit, tangled together in the center. The tips of their noses are just barely touching, their wet bangs plastered about their foreheads, their eyes heavy-lidded and fixed on one another. Link’s the first to break their spell, glancing over to where Sidon stands, and Ravio quickly follows his gaze. Then Ravio is grinning wide and drifting closer, purring, “My prince! You must be tired.”

Sidon is, and he gives Ravio a little smile for it, coming close enough that he can sink down to the very edge of the pool. He resists slipping in—he really won’t be able to stop himself then. But he lets both legs dangle over the rim, feet swallowed up in the water. Link comes to his other side, looking quietly up at him.

The distance doesn’t stop Ravio. He places one hand on Sidon’s knee, the other pressing slowly up Sidon’s outer thigh, rubbing in soothing circles right up to Sidon’s hipbone. Then Ravio bends over it to give Sidon’s leg an open-mouthed kiss, and he asks demurely as he straights afterwards, “May I ease that tension away?”

Sidon’s half-sure Ravio’s putting on a special show for Link’s benefit, presenting himself as more of a selfless, doting partner than usual. But Sidon enjoys Ravio any which way and simply nods, letting Ravio squeal in delight and cover him in more kisses. Ravio’s hand leaves Sidon’s knee to stroke along the inner thigh instead, and he follows the path he makes with little licks and nips that make Sidon shiver. Zoras do like to bite, though Sidon tries hard never to harm his Hylian prize. Ravio has no such limitations. His mouth becomes fiercer the higher along Sidon’s thigh it goes, until Ravio is shamelessly mouthing Sidon’s slit, and his cocks are stirring with it. The first protruding nub hits Ravio in the throat.

Ravio pulls back to kiss it, his lips quickly smeared with the thin layer of seed that coats the head. The other nudges Ravio’s cheek, and he licks that too, mewling happily as both shafts grow against his face. 

This is one of Sidon’s favourite sights. It’s embarrassing, in a way, to so thoroughly stiffen at the view of his enormous cocks slapping his pretty lover in the face, but then he reminds himself of Ravio’s career choice and the wicked glint in Ravio’s eye. And suddenly the sight is made impossibly better—Link tries to squeeze in next to Ravio, and Sidon has to spread his legs wide. 

The two of them are just thin enough that they can fit. Their shoulders are pressed tight together, but when Ravio relinquishes one shaft, Link has just enough room to bring his mouth to it. While Ravio laps away, Link gives the head a tentative lick, come and gone far too fast. A look of surprise settles onto Link’s fair futures as he licks his lips and takes in what he’s found. Before Sidon can mention that he doesn’t have to do such things if he dislikes the taste, Link is diving back down, this time opening enough to latch onto the head. Sidon cries out in delight, hips begging to buck forward, but he retrains himself, behaves, doesn’t want to unhinge Link’s jaw on the first day—and Link just suckles on it, like savouring the seed that slowly seeps into his mouth. 

Ravio stops attending his side long enough to moan, “Oh, don’t try to take too much, Link—our prince is _very_ big.” He still nuzzles into Sidon’s shaft as he talks, letting it slide along his face and dribble into his dark hair. Link nods like an obedient student, but he still opens wider and tries to swallow more. Sidon groans loudly and shoots both hands down to clutch the rim of the pool—he’s afraid that if he lets his fingers stray into their soft hair, he’ll hold them down too roughly. Link seems like he might have the strength to push Sidon away, but he probably wouldn’t use it, and Ravio would pout at him and make him earn forgiveness. He’d overstep like this, he knows it. It’s too much. Sidon _tries_ to be a good lover. He tries to remain conscious of how _small_ they are, how tight their throats are, how very little they can truly take in their hot, wet mouths. He’d still choose them over another Zora any day. He values them tremendously.

He watches, hazy-eyed within the fog of _sex_ as Ravio reaches over, searching beneath the surface for Link’s nearest wrist and raising it up. Ravio guides Link to hold Sidon’s shaft, the base part that his lips can’t reach, and Link learns fast, swiftly bringing the other hand to join. Ravio returns his attention to his side, and he starts rubbing Sidon with both moist palms, like pumping Sidon right into his mouth. When his eyes flicker up to Sidon’s, dilated and half-lidded, Sidon’s heart almost stops. He’s overwhelmed when Link does the same. 

Link’s amazing already. It’s doubtful he’s ever seen a cock this size before, let alone _felt_ one, and yet he pleasure Sidon’s dick with steadfast determination. He strokes it and sucks on it and _worships_ it with his tongue, starting to play once he’s gotten used to the stretch. Sidon’s hips are trembling, desperate to thrust deeper. Link already has him deep. Link drinks every drop of seed he’s fed, until Sidon can feel himself hitting the end, and he pulls back with a wild cry.

The movement jerks both cocks out of both mouths just in time—the tips burst, spraying twin jets of thick seed onto each Hylian’s face. Ravio shuts his eyes and tilts into it, but Link splutters in surprise, turning aside. It hits his cheek and pours over him anyway, stray droplets bouncing up into his hair and little rivers streaming down his chin. For a few glorious seconds, Sidon’s orgasm is increased tenfold by the masterpiece before him, and how damn _good_ they both look with a face full of royal cum. Even as he’s coming down, the afterglow is ecstasy.

He’ll have to reward them both. He means to slip into the water and start, but before he can, Ravio’s sprung back to life. He paws just enough off his face to open his eyes again, then turns to Link to lick a long, messy line up his cheek. Ravio then swallows his mouthful with relish, and he makes an even bigger show out of turning Link into the next one. 

Link takes the hint, and before he knows it, Sidon’s watching both his gorgeous partners licking his seed off each other’s faces. 

He hopes Link stays forever.


	4. Sidon (2/2)

In the coming days, Sidon grows increasingly fond of Link—not an encounter goes by where he isn’t grateful for Link’s company. But he still tries to keep it chaste, only ever taking what Ravio initiates. He restrains his body while his mind is consumed, his heart devoured. Link remains quiet, but Sidon accepts that, and he _wants_ Link no less for it. If anything, it adds to Link’s mystery, and it fits him all the better at Ravio’s side: the two are always a joy to come back to. 

Link doesn’t linger in his rooms as much as Ravio. Sidon often spots him wandering outside, down one pathway or another, whether in the waters or climbing a tall pillar for no reason Sidon can see. Perhaps he’s just prone to exploration, and Sidon has no wish to stifle him. He seems to have no fear of the monsters that surround their land, and on occasion, Sidon even sees Link watching the guards with a strange light in his eyes. It makes Sidon wonder, but he holds his tongue—he’ll learn of Link in Link’s own time, and until then, Sidon contents himself with fawning over his mysterious partner. He thinks of Link as that—someone equal to him, in more ways than he ever expected.

Ravio is still a pleasant treat to have, brilliant in all his own ways, and one morning, Sidon wanders down into their private pool to find Ravio lounging at the side. Feet kicking absently in the water, Ravio sits on the brim and lifts a shining red apple to his lips. He crunches into a tiny bite as Sidon approaches, then looks up with a smile around his mouthful. He swallows conspicuously before tilting back his head, body taut and straight, obviously trying to lean up for a kiss. 

Sidon settles down beside Ravio and mercifully bends to bestow one. The apple’s left a sweet-sour taste to Ravio’s plump lips, and Sidon licks them clean before he muses, “I thought our stores were out of those. How ever did you get it?” There are a few trees dotting the mountains, just short of where the larger monsters crawl, but Sidon doesn’t have to fret over that—he can’t picture Ravio swimming half so close. He still teases, “You didn’t go chasing one down from the wild, did you, you naughty thing?”

Laughing brightly, Ravio shakes his pretty head. “Me? Hah, never! Especially not without my big, strong prince to protect me.” He finishes with a wink and leans up to nuzzle into Sidon’s broad shoulder, making Sidon’s heart flutter at the brush of Ravio’s soft hair. Before Sidon can ask, Ravio adds, “Link went and got it for me. No sooner did I say I wanted one, and boom, he was fetching one to deliver right into my hands!” Ravio takes another pointed bite afterwards, savouring his bounty.

With Ravio again immersed in his fruit, he likely doesn’t see Sidon’s frown. On the one hand, Sidon’s continuously pleased at Ravio’s acceptance of Link and the seeming lack of jealousy. But on the other... Sidon worries for his adventurous prize. 

As if on cue, Link chooses then to stroll into their room. He wears nothing but the skirt of his station—neither the armour of a guard nor the proper gear for climbing. And in full view of him, Sidon’s reminded again of just how very _small_ Link is, how golden and beautiful, and surely there’s a sea of fiends out there who would love to get their twisted hands on him. 

Link wanders closer, but he pauses when his eyes fall to Sidon’s. At Sidon’s frown, he dons his own. Sidon tells him, “Link, while I appreciate you helping Ravio... please, do not go too far. And where you do go, even here, you must be careful.”

Link nods slowly, and the frown flitters from his handsome features. In its wake, he looks touched, and when he sinks down beside Sidon, he leans forward to press a kiss against Sidon’s cheek. 

Sidon returns another, and on the next one, Link catches his mouth, and it deepens more and more, until Ravio whistles and climbs in to join.

* * *

It isn’t for some time that Sidon finds Link looking truly _uncomfortable_ , out on one of the domain’s many swooping balconies. He stands near the edge, one hand on one pillar and his body strangely tense, chin crooked towards the stars. He watches the waning moon with far away eyes, and Sidon, at first, is too mesmerized by the view to come forward. Then Link seems to sense his presence, turns, and smiles.

The gravity of Link’s smile eases any worries Sidon had, and he drifts down the paved path in a dreamlike daze. Link holds out one arm, inviting Sidon to step into it, and Sidon eagerly does. He presses his mouth down against Link’s forehead, crest displacing the blond tufts of hair, and he breathes against Link’s skin, “You’re _so_ beautiful.” Link’s breath hitches, but he says no more. He must be cold in the open night air, but he doesn’t shiver. He looks up at Sidon with half-lidded blue eyes, and his hand lightly climbs Sidon’s back, caressing the long curve. 

It takes everything Sidon has not to throw Link to the ground and claim him there, mark him up with wide, pink grooves of shallow-dug teeth, to let all those that see him know exactly whom Link belongs with. Sidon has to force his gaze away to hold back. He looks to the sky instead, and Link follows suit. Together, they watch the stars.

For some time, they exist like that, basking only in the lilting sounds of the night—a bird’s cry in the distance, the gentle lap of the waves beneath their home, and the wind through the far-away grass. Sidon’s people are asleep, his guards whisper-quiet. He can’t remember what he came for. It doesn’t matter now: Link’s more than enough.

Eventually, Link starts to fidget. First he just adjusts his stance, but then his hand falls from Sidon’s back, and his breath catches. Sidon knows there’s something wrong. He turns to Link again and starts, “Link—”

But he’s cut off when Link jerks him down into a searing kiss, holding him by the fins on either side of his face. As shocked as Sidon is, he melts into the touch, hungrily devouring Link’s mouth until his mind recovers, and he pushes back. He insists, “Please—” But Link only kisses him again, hard and desperate. Sidon doesn’t have the strength to deny that pleading love. 

He moves through one kiss into another, pressing forward more with each, and Link’s forced to step back under Sidon’s weight. Sidon goes until he has Link pressed up against the pillar, and Link’s arms are tight around his shoulders. Sidon’s entire body trembles with the need to _be with Link_ in any way he can.

When Link finally breaks the slew of kiss, Sidon thinks he needs air. But Link goes further, collapsing down, slipping free of Sidon’s grip on him. He slinks right to the ground, and there he spreads his legs, his hands tentatively coming to roll his skirt up his thighs. 

Sidon stares, enraptured, as Link bunches today’s green fabric around his hips and lies back across the floor. He needs the angle to hold his hardened cock out of the way, and to spread his cheeks with the other hand, showing off the pink, puckered hole that glistens in the middle, fluttering open and dribbling clear liquid down Link’s crack. 

A noise leaves Sidon’s mouth that he couldn’t even explain. He understands now why Link stood uncomfortably—he’s stretched himself and added lube, or perhaps Ravio did that for him—Sidon’s seen and prepared Ravio’s hole enough to know what a ready Hylian entrance looks like. It makes Sidon chide himself for waiting; every moment he wasted on the stars was another bit Link tightened up, and even right after preparation, it’s always a tight squeeze.

Link’s intentions couldn’t be clearer, but Sidon still croaks, “Are you... are you sure?”

Link nods, already looking breathless. He uses two fingers to spread himself wider, forcing another glob of lube to bubble out. His cock twitches against his stomach, tiny compared to Sidon’s, but well-sized for his kind. Around the same as Ravio’s. Thinking of Ravio and Link’s cute cocks nuzzled against one another, rubbing each other, maybe even tied together around the tips or squeezed together in Sidon’s fists overwhelms Sidon with lust. Link bends his knees and lifts his hips off the path, whining helplessly. Sidon wants nothing more than to fill him. 

Sidon still mutters, “I... Link, I’m very large...” Surely, Link can see that. Sidon’s cocks are already emerging, springing free of their pouch, engorged and ready. “Surely Ravio warned you that it’s no easy task to take me inside...”

Link makes a desperate noise that couldn’t be hornier. If Sidon had the ability to think, he’d scoop Link off and rush Link to bed.

But he doesn’t. He collapses to his knees, in between Link’s spread ones, and finds himself lunging down to kiss Link right into the hard ground. Link doesn’t protest, as Sidon knew he wouldn’t; Link’s _strong_ , and he takes Sidon’s greedy kiss with equal fervour. One hand still between his legs, the other lifts to Sidon’s back, and Link holds Sidon down as they kiss, while Sidon’s dicks reach their full length and thrust slickly against Link’s stomach. The early precum is already drizzling down to aid him. Every time he tries to part them long enough to say how _wonderful_ Link is, he finds himself drawn into another kiss and can’t. His tongue fills Link’s eager mouth, just as he wants to fill Link’s body. 

He doesn’t know which shaft to choose, but he reaches down to grab one, to get it in, _to be in Link_ —but Link starts before he can. Link’s nimble fingers race down his neck, twist down his chest, dip beneath his stomach and wrap around the left cock, pumping it hard—Link seems to know already that he needn’t be gentle with Sidon’s body. Sidon moans appreciatively at the touch and snakes his tongue out of Link’s mouth to lap at Link’s throat instead, saying his thanks in wet kisses. Link gives his cock a few more pumps, corkscrewing up and down, then diverts to the other one, and that one he bends forward, drawing the tip of it to rub between his legs. For a brief moment, Sidon worries he’s going to come all over Link’s little hole before he’s managed to thrust inside. 

He runs his hands up into Link’s hair just to keep them away from the important work—he tries to leave that to Link. Link teases himself with Sidon’s cock, thrusting up against it and rubbing it around his puckered rim, before finally, blessedly, jerking right up onto it. The second Sidon’s tip pops inside, he’s burying a feral roar into Link’s shoulder. He’s _so careful_ with his teeth. But his tongue curls hotly against the skin, and he knows it’ll be flushed an angry red after this from the heat alone. He can’t control himself. Link’s crying out beautifully. 

Link takes a good, long moment to adjust, during which Sidon quivers and nearly cries from the want to be inside. His free cock pulses against Link’s stomach, dribbling more precum right onto Link’s nipples. He wants to rut into them. But he keeps still, until Link finally begins to move, slowly and steadily sucking Sidon in deeper. 

Each little thrust of Link’s hips is pure perfection. Every time Sidon slides in further, his head thins with it, his skin prickling with sheer _pleasure_ , racing along every nerve end. Link’s channel is stifling hot and _so tight_ —tighter even than Ravio, he thinks, or maybe he’s just used Ravio more, or maybe he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Ravio’s tight too. But Link’s toned and taut and delicious torture to slip into. Link’s hand finally leaves Sidon’s base to trace around Sidon’s waist, and the other hand comes down to join it—Link grabs Sidon’s ass in both hands and pushes it down, driving Sidon into him. He makes a slew of noises the entire time, as vocal as he is normally silent. The radical change is extremely gratifying. It’s strangely erotic. Sidon throbs inside Link’s ass and mouths at Link’s shoulder when he’s finally all the way inside, doing everything he can not to start fucking Link with abandon. 

Link stills, then. Sidon can feel him breathing hard, panting already. Sidon can taste his sweat. When Sidon’s finally confident he won’t scream loud enough to wake his whole kingdom, he releases his mouthful. The indents of his teeth—the flat sides, not the sharp tips—have made light bruises in Link’s skin. Sidon laps over them apologetically, trying to lick the wounds away, which only makes Link moan and squirm around him. 

When he first tries to pull out, it’s only a tiny bit. He pushes back in, but not hard—as gently as he can—and it only drags Link’s trim body with him, plugged up and clutching hard to his cock. He finally has to pin Link down, holding him by both wrists at his side, and try again. This time, he pulls out enough to feel the ghost of cold air, and Link shudders, whining. 

Sidon shifts his hands, adjusting to thread his massive fingers through Link’s slender digits. Then he tries another thrust, and another, working into a smooth, melodic rhythm as natural as the tide. He goes a little farther each time, pulls a little freer and grinds a little deeper, until he’s giving Link everything he has, as best he can, and Link is looking up at him with bliss-clouded blue eyes. 

“You are _wondrous_ ,” Sidon breathes, sure he’s never seen a more alluring sight. Link dons a little smile through the heavy panting, and Sidon rambles, “I cannot express how attractive I find you... there’s something about you, Link, or many things, that draw me to you, that make me _want_ you. I would’ve paid any price you asked, even just to hold you once. You are a gem, a grand treasure that blesses me to walk amongst my halls...” Link simpers a tiny laugh, and Sidon comes down to kiss his cheek, his jaw, his throat: to shower him in _love_.

For a fair time, as long as Sidon can stand, he makes love to Link beneath the stars. Link makes many noises, but never ones of pain, and when he shows even the slightest discomfort, Sidon stills, until Link whines and drives him to go again. He does. He fills Link again and again and lives in that world, just this, the two of them on the hard tile in the natural light of the moon. In that moment, Link is everything to him. 

But all things must end. And eventually, Sidon spills himself inside Link, only then thinking to reach down and wrap his hand around Link’s cock. Link comes immediately, arching up and crying out, spilling over Sidon’s fingers before Sidon’s even done. Sidon faithfully pumps it out and rides Link to his own end. He barely manages to stop himself from collapsing onto Link after.

But he remembers. Ravio’s trained him well. He pulls out, dragging a slew of his seed, and rolls onto his side next to Link. Link groans at the loss, but Sidon’s sure his ass must be pleased for it. Sidon wants to stare at it. But he winds up watching Link’s face instead, because that always captivates him. Link turns and nuzzles into him. 

It’s a while longer before Sidon carries Link back, with Link still clinging to consciousness and Sidon’s shoulders.

* * *

It’s amazing that Link’s still awake as Sidon carries him across the harem room; Ravio usually passes out right after, which Sidon’s never blamed him for; Sidon knows he’s a lot to take. Link, apparently, can handle it. He rests against Sidon’s shoulder, and as Sidon shifts Link to one arm, using the other to open the door to the bedroom area, Link even nips at Sidon’s chin, making him wonder if Link could possibly want _more_.

He still expects to deposit Link down in bed and leave him to sleep. But the bed’s already occupied, and Ravio isn’t sleeping. 

In the dim light of a newly acquired lamp, Ravio’s stretched out in all his glory. Head tossed back in the pillows, his legs are spread wide in the air, his purple skirt hanging loosely from one ankle. A golden band circles his slender bicep, but the rest of him is bare, washed gold-pink in his sweat-slicked heat. One of his toys—a large, wooden cylinder he begged Sidon to buy him—is stuffed inside his ass. One hand is clutched around the end of it, pumping it in and out of him, while the other hand tweaks his hardened nipple. His green eyes slide to his company as the door’s opened, and Ravio stops short. 

He gives them a single, sweeping look, then _moans_ , and arches off the mattress to gasp, “Sidon, _fuck me._ ”

Sidon can feel Link shivering in his arms. He’s sure Link’s in no shape to walk, but he still obliges when Link tugs at his arm, letting Link down. Link climbs gingerly to the floor, and though he winces when he moves, he still strolls forward of his own accord. He reaches the bed, climbing onto it, and Ravio bends around him to stare at his ass, even reaching to grab the rosy-red cheeks. Tugging at one, Ravio eyes the trail of seed that sloshes down Link’s thigh with a jealous whine. Then, to Sidon’s shocked delight, Ravio lifts up on his arms and ducks to kiss Link’s twitching hole, licking up some of the stray cum.

Link collapses across him, mewling happily at Ravio’s attention. Sidon feels _tremendously_ lucky.

He watches Ravio kiss and lick Link’s ass for a few moments, and then Ravio looks to him again, now even more glassy-eyed and flecked with little bits of cum around his chin. Ravio whines, “Please, I need you...” Like he’ll absolutely die if Sidon doesn’t soothe him. 

Sidon, of course, comes forward, barely pausing to shut the door behind himself. He’s on the bed in a heartbeat, Link shifting away to lie at Ravio’s side, sharing the pillow. Ravio makes room for him. The two of them couldn’t look more like they belong together. Sidon can hardly believe he gets _both_.

Ravio repeats a breathy, “Please,” and tugs the toy right out of himself. He bites his bottom lip at the loss, bucking up, and tosses the toy aimlessly aside—Sidon doesn’t see where it lands. He’s busy watching Ravio’s wet hole twitching open, gaping—Sidon feared the toy was too large when he first bought it. Especially for a hole as tight as his little Ravio’s. But Ravio insisted, stubborn as Link is strong, and Sidon relented. Now it’s proven useful. Ravio looks perfectly ready. 

And Link rolls suddenly onto his front, lifting his hips and reaching back to spread his cheeks again. His abused channel is still leaking, still sore and wide, but Link presents it nonetheless, and he presses as tightly against Ravio’s side as he can. Ravio glances down at it, mumbles, “Oooh,” and then quickly flips onto his stomach too. He bumps his round rear right into Link’s, reaching back to do the same with his hole, and the two of them look over their shoulders at him, scrumptious beyond imagining. 

Sidon wasn’t sure he could get hard again so soon. He certainly had no intention of taking Link again so soon. But looking at the two of them, it seems almost cruel to fill one and leave the other. His body is stirring again—he can feel the crowning tips nudging out. Ravio wriggles his bum in a way that would be cute if his puckered hole weren’t leaking lube onto the sheets. He whines another noise that sounds like Sidon’s name—all the fuel Sidon needs. 

When he leans over them, his growing cocks slide over each of them, nestled between two cracks, and Ravio mewls while Link groans. Sidon grinds down into them just like that, still out, not daring yet to go inside, and he checks, “Link, surely so soon—” But Link fixes him with a piercing stare that seems to cry ‘ _please_ ’ just as loud as Ravio did. 

Nodding, Sidon kisses Link’s cheek, then Ravio’s. He thinks of flipping them over and trying to share his tongue between them, but for their first go, it seems easier to keep them on their fronts with their legs out of the way. The idea that it’s only the _first_ is an almost nauseatingly good one. He can’t even begin to imagine how he’ll claim them both next, what sort of lewd positions they can manage to uphold while he stuffs himself inside them both. The possibilities are numerous and each as hot as the last.

For this one, he takes another moment just to eye them up, memorizing the look of them both presenting their holes to him, their asses thrust up with their balls squeezed between their thighs, shafts hidden from him—probably trapped against their stomachs and soon to be rubbed in the sheets. He thinks of reaching down to grab them both but knows he shouldn’t—if they’re going to last long enough for him to get inside both, he’ll have to save the stroking. 

He starts with Ravio, because Link just had a turn, and he maneuvers his cock down to Ravio’s furrowed entrance, flushed a rosy red. He presses it in, not properly inside, but enough to hold everything in place and earn Ravio’s strangled whine. Then he turns to Link and does the same with his other cock, both hands now on both shafts. He asks them, hushed and nearly reverent, “Ready?”

Link nods, and Ravio squeals, “Yes!” With that, Sidon thrusts forward.

Amazingly, he makes it with both, his aim true and sinking right into each hole, the dual sensations dizzying. He stops, needing to catch his breath, already choked at the exquisite squeeze of both of them, even just around the heads. He realizes he won’t be able to get as deep as usual into them both like this, but it’s worth it, and he knows he always goes too far anyway—he’s much longer than any Hylian is built to take. Neither Hylian complains. Link trembles, and Ravio babbles, “ _Ohhh_ , more, please, more!” Sidon’s seldom been able to resist Ravio’s pleas. 

He tries to press forward, each cock stuffing into each channel, but both resist, tightening around him, even as his men struggle to relax and take him. After another firm thrust, he pauses, then gives in, reaching down beneath both of them, one hand around each. His large hands close around their crotches, barely letting their cocks and balls escape, and he uses his palm to press them up, grinding them into him. It helps him hold them closer, helps him tilt them and close the distance between, so his shafts can sink deeper. Ravio claws at the sheets, whimpering lewdly, and Link gasps and arches back against Ravio, his head tossed against Ravio’s shoulder. Ravio leans back into him, ass still pressed against Sidon, and Sidon goes further, manipulating their little bodies to pleasure himself as much as possible. 

For a few fumbling moments, Sidon lives in that tight heat, maneuvering them to _just_ the right angle. He manages to sink nearly fully inside both of them, though it’s slow going to it. Their cocks each pulse against his palms, but neither of them reaches down to touch themselves, instead clutching at the bed, then Ravio’s hand darting out to steady against Sidon’s knee. As Sidon grinds himself into them at his limit, he kneads both their cocks in thanks, and they each cry out and squirm in his grasp. 

Only once Sidon’s settled does he dare to pull away. He only goes half out, and he returns softer than he’d like, pouring all his energy into _not_ pounding them into the mattress. Instead, he rubs them against him by his grip on their fronts, and their plush rears squish against his crotch and each other. Link’s ass is a little redder from recent use, but Sidon knows Ravio won’t be much better for long—Ravio colours easily. It seems Link does too. Sidon adores them both. He works himself into a steady rhythm, fucking them properly, harder the longer he goes despite himself, and the lewd slapping sounds grow against their constant cries. The room reeks of sex worse than ever, but the smell only fuels Sidon on. He’s never had both his cocks encased in two taut rears like this before. He didn’t know it was possible to feel this good.

He’s almost out of his mind with it. Too stunned to go truly feral on them, he fucks them in only languid bliss, enjoying every squeeze of their bottoms with exacting pleasure. He drives down into them, pulls them back into him, and they break beneath him—soon Link is screaming, arching and coming all over Sidon’s hand, his ass flexing wildly for it. Ravio starts to actually cry thin tears, teeth grit together in a clear effort to hold back, but Sidon deliberately massages his cock to make it impossible. Then Ravio’s coming with a sob, and Sidon, giving a final, wild thrust that fills them both completely, meets his own end. He hits the edge of a pure white precipice and topples over it, collapsing down. He knows he’s too heavy, but he can’t help it. He fucks them through their orgasms, and his own washes him clean. 

He licks them near the end of it. He should’ve kissed them sooner, he thinks, though he can’t reach their mouths properly, so he just gnaws at their shoulders and necks and cheeks, aware he’s slobbering all over them but unable to stop himself. Their asses are both full of his cum, their stomachs probably ballooning for it, but that delicious feeling of pounding it inside only makes it better. By the time his hips have finally stilled, he’s ruined the sheets, and he feels glued to both their bodies—both their tender holes and their sweaty backs. 

He takes an extra minute just to come down anyway. He can barely think. He stops licking to nuzzle his crest into them instead, and when he reaches Ravio’s cheek, Ravio actually giggles. Link smiles dreamily. Sidon doesn’t know what to say. 

He makes himself lift up, because he doesn’t want to crush them, and he pulls out regretfully. His flagging cocks only make the mess worse. They both leak profusely, despite the twitching holes trying to hold on, something Sidon stares at. Neither seems to have any intention of moving or cleaning up. Ravio’s skirt has made it off his ankle and is mixed up in the kicked-aside blankets, Link’s still a thin strip around his stomach. Sidon bends down to give each warm ass a gentle kiss, and Ravio twitches, moaning. 

Link, Sidon looks up to see, is finally asleep. Sidon’s impressed he lasted as long as he did. Ravio looks just as exhausted, and he moves one hand to toy absently with Link’s light hair as he drifts off. Sidon stays for a while, enjoying the quiet moment, until his body’s returned to normal and Ravio’s followed Link to sleep. 

Sidon wishes there were proper room in the bed for him. He half wishes he were Hylian himself, so he could take both lovers without fear of burdening them with his gigantic cocks. But then he likely wouldn’t be a prince, he wouldn’t have a harem, and he certainly wouldn’t be able to take care of two perfect lovers. He doesn’t tuck them in, because they’re both already hot and sticking to the sheets, but he does kiss their backs and whisper his adoration. 

Then he leaves to rest in the pool and bask in his god fortune. He dreams of a perfectly shaped triangle, in which all three corners play a solid part.


	5. Link (1/2)

Waking up is a thoroughly pleasant affair, far more so than it ever used to be—his body isn’t bruised or battered, and the only place he feels sore is his rear, which comes with a pleasant memory. It’s worth the subtle ache now for the pleasure he felt last night, when his handsome prince bore over him and buried him in _love_.

Even remembering the shower of affection makes Link smile sleepily. He never garnered much praise in the last place he slept, but Sidon compliments him constantly. Ravio doesn’t as much, but Link can also see the fondness in his eyes. Link’s grown better at reading people than most give him credit for. And he knows that the two new men he’s chosen to spend his life with are well worth that choice—if he’d known how wonderful this life would be, he would’ve been the one paying _Sidon_ for the chance to stay.

As it is, it’s hard to believe this counts as a _job_. He doesn’t do anything but bask in peace and pleasure. Anything he gives in his touches is returned tenfold. He squirms in place just thinking about it, pressing closer to the warm body beside him. He and Ravio are naked together, tucked beneath the sheets, both nestled on the same pillow. Link comes out of his reverie to eye Ravio’s sleeping face, pretty and strangely familiar. His thick lashes are down against his cheeks, his dark hair a sweat-slicked mess about his forehead. He radiates heat like the sun. 

Link nuzzles into him to chase that feeling. Ravio makes a quiet grunting noise and shifts, soft thighs maneuvering between Link’s leg and one arm tossing over him. Beyond that, Ravio doesn’t stir. Link doesn’t try to wake him.

Link loves being able to sleep in. He loves not being haunted by the day’s struggles in his dreams. And he loves feeling _loved_ , which he now has in spades.

The only thing that could make the morning better would be to wake up next to Sidon too. But Sidon still seems to be trying to make Link comfortable, though Link’s been comfortable from the beginning, and it seems they prefer different types of beds. He wonders idly if he could fall asleep on Sidon’s chest—if Sidon could sleep horizontal across the surface of the water.

He knows he won’t ask. But he could try it, and Sidon will catch on. Sidon understands him better than most ever do. Ravio does too—sometimes Link thinks their minds are alike, even if their attitudes aren’t. 

With a deep, contented sigh, Link relaxes against Ravio’s pliant body and slips back off to sleep.

* * *

While Sidon’s busy with his duties, Link and Ravio go out for a swim. Link enjoys diving straight in from over the side of the bridge, and when he surfaces again, shaking out his drenched hair, he hears Ravio’s gasp from above. Ravio leans over the railing to watch him with wide green eyes, mouth open, and Link smiles to signify that the water’s fine.

He isn’t surprised when Ravio doesn’t jump in after him. Ravio’s overtly _soft_ in more ways than one—he fits the sort of decadent treat that Link might’ve expected to find in a harem. Link enjoys him anyway. Ravio withdraws from the edge to finish crossing the bridge, and Link wades closer to watch him wind down the grassy path to where he can slip easier into the water, making almost no splash at all. He combs his hair out as soon as he’s come up again, and Link patiently waits for him to finish preening. Then they’re both treading water, wearing nothing but their tiny skirts, their skin free and soaked and glistening in the midday sun. It’s beautiful here, and Link finally has the time to appreciate it. 

Mostly, he appreciates his company. He smiles at Ravio as he paddles backwards, and Ravio grins, coming straight for him, trying to press them together for a kiss that Link playfully dodges. Ravio giggles, happily trying to chase him down. 

Link is faster—he’s stronger, he knows that; he has experience that Ravio couldn’t conceive of. But Ravio’s determined, and Link has relatively small limbs to move with, even if Ravio’s are the same length. For some time, they play together like that, laughing and splashing and just enjoying the day, passing time until their prince finds them, until they have something they really _have_ to do. But Link would do all that anyway. It’s so strange to him, this freedom, and he savours it, savours _this_ , the way he and Ravio swim around each other like flowers with nothing better to do than let their petals dance in the breeze. 

They stick mostly beneath the domain at first, but eventually, Ravio stops paying attention to that, and Link never did in the first place. They drift back out along the river, Link now trying to pin Ravio against whatever surface he can get, and Ravio giggling as he slickly dives away from each of Link’s attempts. It isn’t until they’ve just reached the greater current that the water erupts a meter from Ravio, turning Ravio’s cute laugh into a startled cry.

The hideous muzzle of a lizalfos bursts out, its twisted horn and chipping armour glossy and hard. Ravio instantly jerks away, and Link surges to action before the monster can pick its target—he dives under and comes up again so close that the lizalfos has to rear back, and Link grabs for its spear.

Holding fiercely on, the lizalfos tries to buck Link away, but he stays with it, wrestling for the weapon. He can hear Ravio’s fearful calls behind him, but he shuts that out, focusing in on this—the battle—protecting someone he cares about and the breadth of his new home. He’ll have to deal with the fallout later—both alerting the guards to this and scolding himself for letting Ravio come this far unprotected. In the meantime, all that matters is taking out the enemy.

He’s just wrenched the spear out of the lizalfos’ grasp when a torrential wave sweeps them apart. It drags him under, and he has to fight to kick back up, clutching tight to the weapon, only to see a blur of white and red in between him and his foe.

Sidon towers above him. Huge and growling like some feral beast, Sidon tosses the lizalfos aside, claws shattering its armour with one blow. The lizalfos howls, rearing back, but Sidon’s unstoppable, bearing down on with a full mouth of razor-sharp teeth. Frozen still with shock, Link looks on as Sidon tears the lizalfos to shreds, leaving nothing to wash back down the river but blacked smoke and a shriveled tail. 

When Sidon turns back to look at Link and Ravio, he’s breathing hard. His golden eyes seem red around the pupils, burning like fire. With how kind and shy his personality is, Link would’ve never imagined he could be so... _terrifying_.

Link’s heart is beating fast in his chest, but it isn’t from terror. He stares up at Sidon, until Sidon tells them both, “Go back to the domain.”

* * *

Ravio sits on a coral bench as one of the Zoras looks over him, though Link’s sure he wasn’t hurt—Link intervened in time. Ravio doesn’t seem to mind being checked over anyway—he’s still shaking, hunched in as he drips a puddle onto the floor. Link’s next in line to be examined, though he wasn’t harmed. He wanders a little ways away as he waits, because seeing Ravio quake like that is an unpleasant experience. And then Link spots Sidon out on the balcony, looking down at the water, and his feet move of their own accord. 

When Link’s reached Sidon’s place, Sidon glances back at Link, offering a lackluster smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. He’s simmered down now: once again the perfect gentleman that Link’s so quickly fallen for. Link feels foolish for ever thinking he seemed monstrous at all. 

He murmurs gently, “Link, I... please, I must ask you to be more careful. If anything had happened to you...” He pauses, shaking his head to sigh, then goes on, “But I must say, it did look as though you had some fighting experience. I... have to ask... what ever made you join a harem?” He looks genuinely curious, and there’s no judgment in his eyes. Link’s never felt any here. 

Link doesn’t want to say. He looks away instead, out over the horizon, hoping Sidon won’t press—Sidon’s been so respectful of his choices up until now. He would probably understand. But Link... just doesn’t want to talk about it.

He reaches for Sidon’s hand instead, closing his own around Sidon’s mammoth one, the two resting on the railing. For a long moment, the two of them just stand there, and then Link turns, knowing he needs to express more—he needs to apologize, and to thank Sidon for the rescue. So he slips his arms around Sidon’s thick middle, burrowing his face in Sidon’s chest, squeezing Sidon in for the sort of crushing hug that only a Zora could handle. 

He loves that about Sidon. Sidon’s strength is more than a comfort. It’s a kinship, maybe even a kink, something Link soaks in as he presses against all of Sidon’s broad muscles, blanketed in slick skin, cool and soft in places, firm in others, delightful everywhere to _touch_ and feel. He presses a kiss against Sidon’s breast. A long finger twists beneath his chin. 

He’s tilted up, and Sidon murmurs, “Link... promise me you’ll be more careful. I don’t _ever_ want to lose you.”

Link gives a sheepish nod. His cheeks heat with embarrassment—he feels foolish, and he understands—he doesn’t want to leave this either. It feels too _right_. Sidon smiles at his silent response and bends down to kiss him—Link leans right up into it. This territory is all new to him, but it comes as naturally as fighting did. Being in Sidon’s arms feels like the perfect fit. He leans up on his toes to press harder into Sidon’s mouth, and Sidon returns the force, even opening to let his giant tongue curl against Link’s mouth. Link happily opens for it, takes in the enormous girth, and sucks hotly on it while their lips seal around it. As different as they are, it feels _so good_ to be together, and he loves the way Sidon _consumes_ him with kisses, threading stern fingers into his hair and grinding forward into him. Link’s swept away with the sensations, groaning and rutting back into Sidon’s perfect body. 

They share several kisses like that, one after the other, fierce and full with Link growing increasingly aroused, increasingly _hungry_ , and Sidon’s hands exploring his body make him want to sink them both to the floor right here. He wants to stretch himself open again and feel one of Sidon’s massive cocks stuffing him impossibly full, pushing him to the very brink—he wants Sidon to _take him_ and to have Ravio come and lie beside him as they sweat and moan and come.

But they’re broken apart before it ever gets that far, because someone coughs conspicuously behind them. Sidon’s tongue slithers out, and Link sinks dizzily back down to the balls of his feet, turning to look at Muzu.

The aged councilor ignores Link entirely, reporting to Sidon, “We have visitors, Your Highness.”

“Visitors?” Sidon repeats, clearly surprised.

“Yes,” Muzu explains, “King Rhoam is here to see you. ...And apparently Link’s to come, as well.”

A pit falls into Link’s stomach. When Sidon eyes him, he looks away.


	6. Link (2/2)

Link’s only seen King Dorephan a handful of times, never up close, and in truth, he hardly thought about the king of these lands until this very moment. Like many of the Zora, King Dorephan is tall, but far, far more so—he’s enormous, even next to Sidon, who stands quietly beside the throne. Link stands on the other side, eyes averted, not quite on the polished floor but neither meeting anyone’s gaze. King Rhoam icily addresses the king, explaining the truth to them: “This man does not belong here, Your Highness, but in my realm, and I have come to take him back.”

King Dorephan rumbles, his large belly pulsating with it, while Sidon’s breath hitches across the too wide space. Link doesn’t dare to look at him. Sidon’s respectfully speechless as his father ponders the information, and when it becomes clear neither has any more to say, King Rhoam informs them, “He is a soldier of my army—and not just any, but a _knight_ —one who abandoned his duty.” Again, he lets the simple statement hang in the air. 

Behind him, his daughter murmurs quietly, “Father, he fought enough...” Link winces at the mere sound of her voice. He hadn’t even thought of it before, having become used to how bare the Zoras are, but now it suddenly seems strange to stand before his former princess is only a tiny skirt. She deserves more courtesy than that. He tries to keep the blush off his cheeks as she presses on, “He endured so much, more than anyone else, but he was born into it—he didn’t _want_ to fight. It was a necessity—”

“It was an honour!” King Rhoam shouts over her, and Zelda falls silent, as she’s always had to. He does miss that about Hyrule—and only that. She was a good friend to him, even if they weren’t really allowed to be _friends_. He liked being there to listen to her when no one else would.

But he liked nothing else, and he was miserable, because there was no one for _him_ to go to, with whom he felt truly _safe_. Zelda was kind, but she didn’t _understand_ him.

Sidon does. Link thinks Ravio does too, and he’s at least glad that Ravio isn’t here to witness his shame, although he’ll be deeply disappointed if he has to leave without saying goodbye. Rhoam rumbles on, “King Dorephan, this man was given a great honour in his duty, and it was meant to be ceaseless. Surely you can understand now why he must be taken back.”

The silence in the throne room is earsplitting. Link sucks in a deep breath. King Rhoam hasn’t clarified if he’ll be taken back to serve or to be punished, but it doesn’t matter to him—what matters is leaving _here_. It would pain him greatly to go.

But he won’t return to Hyrule. He’ll survive in the wild if he has to. He’s capable of it—of breaking away, somehow, and making his life in the middle of nowhere. He just doesn’t _want_ to. He hears King Dorephan begin to speak, but before any words come out, Sidon’s voice cuts through the air, unusually and bitterly cold.

“That won’t be happening.” Link’s head lifts, eyes wide and staring across to where his prince stands strong, seeming taller than ever, larger than even King Rhoam’s girth. “With all due respect, Your Highness, Link is a sentient creature. He isn’t an object to simply be carted from one kingdom to another. He has to make his own choice.”

Link’s heart swells. King Rhoam looks furious, and Zelda looks down in a vain attempt to hide her subtle smile. King Dorephan chuckles.

“Well spoken,” he muses, and it eases Link’s mind tremendously to hear that. Until now, he had no idea how the king saw him, but he’d assumed as only a trinket of Sidon’s. 

Then Sidon looks to Link, and his face softens, his golden eyes gleaming and saying _so much_. He continues softly, “But I will admit that a knight deserves far more than being relegated to another’s bed. If he wishes to return to knighthood, no one here would blame him.”

Link... _melts_. He returns Sidon’s gaze, warm and overwhelmingly pleased, and then he casts Zelda a sorry smile. He had hoped, somehow, that they could visit one another from time to time. But he _belongs_ with Sidon.

He dares to move, crossing over to stand beside his prince. The look Sidon gives him is well worth the glare of his former king. When he drinks in the smile stretched broad across Sidon’s handsome face, it’s hard to even remember that anyone else is in the room. 

King Dorephan rumbles, “It seems he has made his choice.”

And King Rhoam _fumes_. But Link knows, at least, that he’s only one man, and he isn’t worth fighting over. Not against another king. A war would never be fought over him, and finally, King Rhoam bites out, “So be it. Perhaps you are right to keep him. He has disgraced himself and no longer has any place in Hyrule.” Then, without another word, he turns on his heels and marches from the chamber—Zelda steps lightly aside.

She rushes quickly over to Link before her father can call for her, and Link looks sheepishly up at her. She’s as pretty and fair as he remembers, dressed in her blue travel clothes, her golden hair tied in a braid around her forehead. She stops before him to take up both of his hands in hers, and for once, he isn’t worried about dirt beneath his nails against her pristine grasp—the water’s washed him clean. She asks him only, “Are you happy?”

He smiles and nods. She smiles back and murmurs, “Good.”

Then she kisses his cheek and runs after her father. He’d hoped she might’ve stayed the night in the inn, but it’s clear her father wants them gone as soon as possible. When both have disappeared from view, Link lets out a sigh of relief. He wants to turn and cling to Sidon, but he holds back for the sake of Sidon’s father. 

King Dorephan makes a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat. Sidon turns back to him.

* * *

From the balcony high above, they watch King Rhoam ride away, Zelda and a slew of knights at his tail. A part of Link can’t believe he got off so _easy_ , and the rest is still numb from having the encounter at all. Dealing with people, political talks and conversation, has always been harder for him than simple fights. But he can feel Sidon’s support at his side, and that’s worth far more than a knight’s salary. 

As the party disappears in the distance, Sidon sighs, “I’m ashamed of how I’ve treated you.” 

Link’s head whips around, eyes wide with shock. Sidon’s been nothing but _wonderful_ to him. But Sidon is everything Rhoam isn’t—kind, understanding, thoughtful—and he looks at Link awash with sorrow. “I took you straight into my harem without a second thought, when you deserved to be offered any number of positions. Clearly, you’re capable of—” He cuts off as Link shakes his head, giving Sidon a determined look. It’s probably the only negative look Link’s ever given him. Link slips his hand into Sidon’s to squeeze it tight, and he wills Sidon to understand that there’s been no offense. 

Under his heated gaze, Sidon melts a little. He quirks a small smile and rubs his thumb over the back of Link’s hand. He murmurs, “If you ever change your mind, you need only to alert me so. If you wish to fight again, you will of course be permitted a place within my guard.”

Link inclines his head in gratitude at the thought, be he knows he won’t take it. He’s done with fighting. He’ll do it when it’s necessary, but in the interim, all he wants is _peace_.

And Sidon. And Ravio. He lifts up on his toes, wanting a kiss, and Sidon leans down to bless him.

* * *

He doesn’t realize the full extent of his relief until he’s emerging back into the harem room, spotting Ravio sitting by the pool, and running forward. Ravio climbs up to his feet just in time to catch Link in his arms, and Link squeezes him tightly, wracking a little moan out of Ravio’s slender frame. Their warm skin draws flush together, slicked with water from the pool. Link nuzzles into Ravio’s face while Sidon explains.

“I’m sure you will have heard by now that King Rhoam of Hyrule came to visit.” 

Ravio whistles, clearly impressed, and asks over Link’s shoulder, “What did he want with you?”

Sidon lets out a weary sigh. Link finally withdraws, although he keeps Ravio’s hand in his while Sidon reports: “Nothing. He came for Link—to take him home.”

Ravio stiffens. His eyes go wide, and his mouth falls open. Sidon continues, “Link, it seems, was a knight before he came to me. And King Rhoam was none too pleased about him leaving.”

Ravio whistles again, this time in quite a different tone. He gives Link a long, puzzled look, before that slowly warps into a grin, and then he pokes, “Maybe I should start calling you Mr. Hero.” Link winces, and Ravio corrects, laughing, “Or Mr. Former-Hero? Mr. Ex-Hero? But... you’re not doing that anymore, right?” He says it with a little waver, voice faltering.

“He’s staying,” Sidon gently tells him. “Fortunately for us, Link chose not to leave.” 

Ravio’s grin stretches wide again, and he kisses Link’s cheek, muttering smugly, “Naturally.”

Evidently satisfied, Ravio then turns back to the pool. He sits down on the rim before swiftly pushing in, the little splash just enough to sprinkle Link’s bare feet. Ravio wades in place and reaches up for Link’s hand, tugging Link by it down to the edge. Link sits there, letting his legs dangle over, half-submerged, and fully expecting Ravio to pull him in. Instead, Ravio moves up between his legs, pushing them wider, and coos at him, “Well, whatever you are, I’m glad you stayed.” Link reaches down to cup Ravio’s cheek, fully sharing the sentiment. 

Ravio starts scrunching his skirt up a second later, and Link’s breath hitches—that’s what they’re supposed to be doing for Sidon.

He feels Sidon before he looks around, nestling up against his back, pulling close to him, and Sidon’s knees part around him to allow it. As soon as Sidon’s chiseled stomach is behind him, Link leans into it, arching back to grind against Sidon’s taut chest. Sidon kisses his cheek and murmurs, “I promise you, Link, that I’m very glad too.”

Somehow, Link never doubted it. Even though King Rhoam gave him a title, he never felt so _valued_ as he does in Sidon’s arm. He knows Sidon treasures him. He can feel it in the way Sidon’s thick arms wrap around him, smooth palms gracing his chest, nails just lightly dragging to make his skin shiver in their wake. Sidon catches both nipples at once, plucking them, and Ravio finishes bunching Link’s skirt around his hips. When Ravio presses a chaste kiss against Link’s hip, Link’s hardening cock slides along his face, and Ravio nuzzles into it to make it stiffen faster. When he gives the pink shaft a little lick, Link gasps. 

Sidon’s hands retreat from his pebbled nipples, running back down his body, and the next thing Link knows, Ravio’s reached under, and both Sidon and Ravio’s fingers are prying at his hole. Slick from just the pool and then Sidon’s saliva, they rub at him, and Link tries to will himself open, even though he tries just as hard to relax—he wants Sidon in him _now_.

He wants Sidon in both of them, because there’s nothing quite like being filled while Ravio lies beside him, screaming just as loud. It’s an experience they can share simultaneously, and Link adores feeling Ravio’s sweaty body hot against his own, but this is just as good—Ravio’s plump lips mouthing at his cock. Ravio showers him in teasing affection while Sidon shallowly bites into Link’s shoulder, more with gums than teeth, even though Link thought he proved that he could handle it _rough_. He knows Sidon wants to bite harder into him. Maybe someday, he’ll say it.

For now, he’s a mess of incoherent noises. Ravio’s finger is the first inside him, popping in quick and easy, slender and skillful—Ravio fingers him open with expert attention, until a second blunt finger can join and Link’s writhing on them both. Sidon grabs at his ass while Ravio works, kneading his cheeks and pulling them apart, warming Link’s body up—Link lulls back onto his broad shoulder to eye the iridescent ceiling. Even Hyrule’s palace was never so beautiful, and there is no architecture that can come close to his two men. When he looks down between his own legs, he loses his breath at the sight of Ravio giving his tip kittenish links. When Ravio catches Link’s eye, he winks, then opens just enough to take the very head into his mouth. He suckles on it so perfectly that Link barely even notices the third finger, nor the first.

It isn’t until he’s stretched wide on both Sidon and Ravio at once that all four fingers withdraw, replaced instead with a spongy tip that Link’s grown pleasantly used to. He tries to tilt himself forward to help the angle, but Sidon already has it well in hand, both hands clutching tightly to Link’s body. He picks Link up with ease, bends Link forward with ease, and then his cock is nudging forward and Link’s crying out in joy.

Ravio swallows him down at nearly the same instance, shoving right to the base, enough sudden pleasure to make Link _scream_. Ravio’s velvety tongue laps along his underside, Ravio’s tight throat pulsating open for him, and Sidon’s massive cock shoves in one small bit at a time. The second is rock-hard against his spine. Link struggles to relax and take it, when all he wants to do is tense up and _squeeze_ it tight, wrenching unadulterated pleasure out of both of them. Out of all of them. One of Link’s hands reaches back to clutch Sidon’s thigh, tighter than he’d dare for just a Hylian, and the other darts into Ravio’s hair. There’s no need for it—Ravio starts bobbing on and off of his own accord.

Sidon’s a little slower, still making it inside, but Link’s happy to wait while Ravio’s blowing him. Eventually, Sidon reaches the hilt, and he grinds himself in, making sure, while Link moans helplessly. Sidon wraps an arm around his chest to keep him up and asks, “Link... is it too much...?” 

But Link frantically shakes his head and makes his point by trying to piston back, though that pulls him out of Ravio’s mouth to Ravio’s grunt of annoyance. Link hurriedly bucks forward again, filling Ravio up before any protest can come. Ravio makes a small choking noise, and Sidon thrusts hard enough to slam them both forward. Link pants with pleasure, fingers digging tighter into both his prizes.

He wants to leave the work for them, to let them pitch him back and forth between them, burning pleasure into either end, but his body seems to have a mind of its own. His hips work into an uncontrollable rhythm of front and back, first jutting into Ravio’s hot cavern and then back onto Sidon’s mammoth cock. He mindlessly rocks into them, and Ravio takes him perfectly, even licking and swallowing around him, sucking hard—Sidon mouths at his shoulders and neck and pounds into him so well. Every thrust seems to hit the right spot, or maybe Link can’t tell anymore, because there’s just too much pleasure coursing through him. He wishes he could give something back but only has his cock and hole, and he exists as just that, sandwiched between the best lovers he’s ever had.

He wants to make it last. He wants this to be _everything_ , to replace all his exhausting memories of Hyrule with the haze of _this_ , of _them_ , but they’re both just far too good to him. Before Link’s ready, his orgasm’s creeping up on him—his balls tighten and he grits his teeth, wanting to hold it back, trying to clench his channel to still Sidon’s cock and trying to hold Ravio back, but his arms are shaking and Ravio pushes right through—Ravio takes him to the very hilt, Sidon stabs into him, and Link bursts in a wild whirlwind of lust and love that leaves him lost and dizzy.

He lingers in it for a few blissful seconds, Ravio sucking it all up and swallowing obediently, and Sidon still plundering his rear. Then it starts to trickle away, dragging his energy with it. Link slumps forward, spent and boneless. Another thrust, and Sidon follows, burying a muffled cry into Link’s shoulder and exploding inside him—Link takes the slick rush of seed with a sensation-ridden shiver. Even with his own cock flagging, he enjoys Sidon pounding that cum in, and he likes being plugged up with it.

Sidon pulls out anyway, to Link’s disappointed whine. His hole feels far too wide after it, like always—losing Sidon is always a big adjustment. He has to push at Ravio’s forehead too, because Ravio keeps sucking his sore cock, licking up every last drop that could possibly still cling to it.

He has a minute or two to breathe afterwards, and then Ravio suddenly grabs his leg and jerks him right into the pool. Link squawks, hitting the water with a noisy splash. Ravio chuckles above him, and Link surfaces to shake out his hair, bewildered that _Ravio_ of all people managed to get one over on him. Granted, he has a good excuse for his reflexes being dulled—he still feels that post-coital daze.

There’s no need to pull Sidon in. He joins of his own accord, slipping right in with the grace of a truly aquatic species. Then he lounges back against the underwater seat, peering at the both of them so fondly that Link’s heart actually clenches in response. He knows he made the right decision.

He swims into Sidon’s arms, Ravio joining him on the other side, and they rest together, completely submerged in happiness.


End file.
